The present invention relates to a lighting fixture of the type in which two lamp sockets are mounted at respective ends of a channel member for swinging movement between a stored position and an operative position.
Lighting fixtures of the so-called strip type comprise a channel member having parallel vertical side walls forming a cavity therebetween. Mounted at opposite ends of the cavity are brackets which carry lamp sockets. The sockets are adapted to receive the ends of a lamp, such as a fluorescent lamp.
In order to protect the sockets against damage during shipment, as well as to make the shipping package more compact, it is conventional to mount the socket-carrying brackets for swiveling movement between stored and operative positions, as disclosed for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,770,952; 4,422,132; 4,992,915; and 5,008,790. In the stored position, the sockets are disposed within the cavity of the channel member. In the operative position, the sockets project out of the cavity.
In order to simplify the installation of the brackets within the channel member, it is conventional to provide the side walls of the channel member with slots that open to an edge thereof, and to provide the side walls of each bracket with ears arranged to enter the slots when the brackets are in a stored orientation (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,132). Once installed, the ears define pivot axes enabling the brackets to be swung to the operative position wherein surfaces formed by the ears and slots create an interference connection which prevents removal of the brackets. Hence, the fixture can be packaged and shipped with the brackets in the compact, stored position. The end user can open the package and swing the brackets to the operative position to configure the fixture for installation in a building.
In another conventional arrangement, the location of the slots and ears is reversed, i.e., the slots are placed in the bracket side walls and the ears placed on the side walls of the channel member, with each slot having an enlarged portion comprised of two quarter circles spaced apart by ninety degrees. Each slot extends to an edge of the side wall.
One shortcoming associated with the types of fixtures having a slot extending to an edge of the channel side wall or the bracket side wall is that the side wall becomes weakened and subject to deformation during handling. Presumably it is for that reason, that the fixture disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,008,790 includes a support section for reinforcing the mouth of each slot. However, the need to configure the socket brackets with such support sections adds to the cost and complexity of manufacture.
Also, the need to provide the side walls of the socket brackets or channel member with slots having enlarged portions in the form of quarter circles spaced by ninety degrees results in the removal of substantial portions of the side walls, thereby further weakening the side walls.
It would be desirable to provide a light fixture having swingable socket brackets, wherein the side walls of neither the socket bracket nor channel member are weakened by the presence of slots extending to the edges thereof, or by the presence of a slot enlargement in the form of quarter circles spaced apart by ninety degrees.